


The Opportune Moment

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, MSR, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder's having trouble finding the right moment during Christmas to ask Scully a very important question.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	The Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msgilliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/gifts).



> Sorry, I posted this late. I was having internet issues over the past day or so. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For @msgilliana / "As they adjust to life’s with a baby, Mulder proposes to Scully on Christmas morning (she says yes) / post-revival or s8 as (whatever you’re comfortable with) / I’d love a non-chalet proposal (mulder gives it to her as a present and scully is shocked, something like that). Anything is up to you."

William was nearing his first year and watched his father with apple sauce smeared all over his bib and face. Mulder stood with hands on his lower back, perplexed. “Do you think it’s a long shot, bud?”

His son smashed his spoon against the plastic tray and giggled. The spoon flew onto the wooden floor and Mulder bent down to replace it with a new one. Scully would kill him for ruining their apartment’s kitchen floors. “Loud and clear, Will,” he answered. “You’re faith in your dear old dad is staggering.

He was still adjusting to being a stay-at-home dad and trying to figure out how to be a writer or whatever. That was another thing about Scully; she didn’t push him. Ever since he had been dismissed from the FBI, he felt lost or adrift. She continued to teach at Quantico. He had been offered a position as a teacher as well, but as a civilian, but Mulder had no interest in returning to the FBI in any capacity. That left taking care of Will and...something. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it anyway. The money he inherited after his parents’ deaths made sure that she and William had nothing to worry about as long as they lived. But he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to do more.

The thought had been on the back of his mind since William’s first Halloween when they dressed him up as a pumpkin. It was the kickoff to the marathon of holidays. Thanksgiving had been an intimate affair with Mulder, Scully, and their son spending a simple Thanksgiving with Mrs. Scully cooking up a Thanksgiving feast in the Georgetown apartment. Christmas, however, was to be a different affair.

Mulder looked up to hear the deadbolt unlocking as his exhausted partner came in. Without further adieu, the door swung open and she called sarcastically, “Honey, I’m home.”

He chuckled and went to greet her. Mulder took the briefcase from her hand and gave her a deep kiss. “Hi, partner.”

“Hi.”

“Bad day?”

“Busy,” she sighed. She shut the door and kicked off her boots. “I was trying to get some last-minute work done so we won’t be interrupted over the next week or so. But starting today until January 2nd, I am off and on vacation for the holidays.”

Mulder perked up at the mention of her having 10 days off from Quantico. “Really? They won’t need you? What about Doggett and Reyes?”

“No one.” She smiled indulgently and said, “Just you and William. But I did talk to mom on the way home.”

“Is she coming here for Christmas with our Charlie Brown Christmas tree?”

In the corner by her desk sat a small, fake tree with preinstalled red Christmas bulbs and multicolor lights. On top of it was a small little green alien. Scully took her time to answer him as she checked their son. “Um, actually, we’re going up to Maryland. We’re spending Christmas with mom.” She picked an apple sauce stained William up, not caring about her suit. “For a few days, you know, the usual. We’ll spend the night that way we don’t have to be tired of the constant driving and we would have a babysitter.”

Mulder licked his lips before responding. “For Christmas?”

The past few Christmas held such bitter and surreal memories: Emily, almost dying by a murder-suicide pack orchestrated by some ghosts, and Scully had spent the previous year in San Diego leaving him alone in Washington right when they took their relationship to the next level. The most recent event was Mulder coming from the dead.

“Yeah. She’s excited for William’s first Christmas and you as well.” She stayed focused on their son, not meeting his gaze.

“Scully. You’re avoiding me.”

“What? We go up Christmas Eve morning and we leave the day after Christmas. She’s assured me that you would obviously be sleeping with me…”

“Why would she say otherwise? We have a child together. Unless your Catholic mother is that prude.”

“She isn’t. And we can set up William’s mobile pen for him to sleep in while we’re there in my room where will be staying…”

“Scully, I’m all for Christmas but what aren’t you telling me?”

She forced a smile and looked at him. “It’s a family affair.”

“Family affair,” he repeated, “as in Big Brother Bill?”

She bit her lip and nodded. She had been dreading this part. “Bill is coming with Tara and Matthew. And Charlie will be there as well. You haven’t met him yet. It’ll be fun. I’m going to bathe William. Do you mind helping?”

“I’ll be right there.”

As Scully disappeared, Mulder finally found the courage to go through with his plan. Pulling off his Christmas idea was already hard enough

“Are you coming?” She called.

“I’ll be right there.”

* * * * * *

On Christmas Eve, morning, right before the sun rose, they packed their new Subaru Outback to the gills with their things. The air was chilly and smelled of snow. They were prepared not only for Christmas, but New Year’s, Valentine’s Day, St. Patrick’s Day, and Easter. As Mulder steered the car off the interstate to Marget Scully’s Annapolis home, Scully noted, “You’ve been quiet.”

“Have I? I was just focusing on driving.”

“We’ve driven together for years. I’m used to you rambling on and on. You’re quiet. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just trying to stay focused with our precious cargo.” Mulder checked the rearview mirror to see William sleeping. “Anyways, trying to get into the Christmas spirit?”

“Like the year we went to the haunted house?”

“This will be nothing like that. I hope!”

“Mulder!”

“I just haven’t seen your brother since well….”

“California.”

Her own eyes drifted upwards to their son. “Well, times change.” She took his hand. “And I’ll beat him up for you if you want.”

Mulder took Scully’s hand and squeezed it. “They certainly do.”

Mulder thought back to yesterday and how Scully complained earlier how she had been left to do all the packing while Mulder had galavanted around Old Town Alexandria with their son. He claimed it was for their benefit so she could focus and he would pick up last-minute gifts. Despite the odd arrangement, it always worked out for both of them. Scully turned down NPR and said. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

“You got my back? You willing to beat up your big brother for the sake of my honor?”

“You wouldn’t be capable otherwise.”

Mulder laughed. “I would kiss you but we would crash.”

“Just get us there safe.”

Ten minutes later, Mulder parallel park outside Mrs.Scully’s house and noticed it strangely absent of any cars. “Are we the first ones,” he asked. 

He took the keys from the ignition. “Looks like it. Do you want to get set up? I’ll get William taken care of. You want to put the presents under the tree?”

“You love Christmas, don’t you, Cindy Lou?”

Scully smiled indulgently. “Couldn’t you tell, after all this time, Mulder?”

“Not at all.” Mulder stood by the trunk of their car for a moment, being thankful for the place he found himself in. He gazed at the driveway. “I don’t see your mom’s car.”

“Bill and his family are flying in this morning. Charlie took the Amtrak down from New York and she’ll be picking him up on the way here. We’ll have the place to ourselves for a couple of hours. We can set up the bed and make sure he’s okay. Do you want to get the gifts out of the car?”

“I’ll take care of that tonight when you go to midnight mass.”

She smiled. “In the meantime, I’ll take care of William if you don’t mind grabbing his stuff?”

“Right behind you.”

It took three trips to get everything out of the car minus the Christmas gifts. As Mulder brought the last bag up the stairs and into Scully’s old childhood room, he sniffed the air and winced. “Did the little man desire an audience?”

“A very smelly one.” She changed his diaper with practice eased. She nodded to a corner near her old desk by the window. “That should be big enough for his bed you think?”

“I think it is fine.” Mulder took out and set up the playpen. As he finished settling the blankets, Scully sat William on the center of the full-sized bed with some toys. He took a moment to look at her childhood room. “You were a nerd.”

He noted the countless ribbons above the bulletin board near the desk. The desk itself had a small curated collection of scientific texts and something that caught Mulder’s eye. He picked up the book and said, “Myths and Cryptids of North America. Scully?”

“It was a gag gift from Charlie when I was accepted to UMD. I was going to study biology originally but opted for physics instead.”

“Maybe your brother is psychic and knew you would spend your FBI career chasing Bigfoot.”

“Knock it off. Is that everything from the car?”

“Except for the gifts.”

“Good. Let’s go downstairs.”

Mulder picked William up while she grabbed his toys. He reached to grab the railing but was surprised by the amount of ornate garland and red ribbons decorating it. “Scully, this has got to be a trip hazard.”

“You haven’t seen the rest of the house. Normally, mom does this lavish dinner where she invites people from the church, including Father McCue, and it can be very stressful. She decided to do otherwise.”

“I hope not because of me.”

“A little because of you and Will. And with my asking. The last time I dealt with one of those dinners was when you called me to look at those ice core samples during my cancer. She hasn’t done the dinners since then. Honestly, Mulder, I don’t want to deal with any of that. I know you’re nervous with Bill and Charlie…”

“Who said I was nervous?”

“I saw your panic face the other night when I told you they were coming.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes.” 

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Scully led them into the living room. In the corner, was a gigantic Christmas tree filled with a variety of family Christmas ornaments, white lights, and red ribbon. On top was an angel. On the fireplace, Mulder saw more garland and ribbons. He silently counted the stockings: Bill Sr., Maggie, Bill Jr., Tara, Marty, Melissa, Dana… “Wait, Scully, are you sure this is right?”

He pointed to the two extra stockings before Charlie’s name. In the stereotypical red stocking with green glitter glue, flawless cursive had written ‘William’ on one stocking and ‘Mulder’ on the other. She arched the famous eyebrow of hers. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“But Bill…”

“You are my family, Mulder...you and William. And mom sees that. If Bill throws a hissy fit like a schoolgirl, we’ll ignore him. It’s Christmas anyway.” She smiled. “Besides, the offer to defend your honor is still there.”

He shared a long kiss with her and William fussed. Scully broke away first and ran her fingers through their son's soft locks. “He’s beginning to look like you.”

“I would argue differently.”

She gave a Mona Lisa smile and moved towards the kitchen. “I’m going to brew some coffee and start breakfast. You got William?”

“Yes, dear.”

“I did pack my sidearm, Mulder,” she called.

“Are you suggesting we go back to Maurice and Lyda this evening?” She shot him a sour look before disappearing. “Love you too, honey bunny.”

“Shut up, Mulder.”

He chuckled to himself and bounced William against his chest as they looked at the various Christmas decorations. He kissed his son’s head. “We’re so lucky, little man.”

Mulder turned on PBS, quickly finding Sesame Street. He sat with William between his long legs on the floor. Their son was old enough to sit up on his own without assistance and William kept his focus solely on the toys his parents had brought down with him. Scully appeared minutes later with a warm cup of coffee in her hands and gave it to Mulder. “Are you catching up on the latest letters,” she asked.

“Very funny.” He sipped the hot brew. Scully always knew how he liked it. “Little man has some catching up to do. Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m sure I can manage a small breakfast,” she answered. She gazed at their son. “Besides, you have your hands full already.”

As the early morning turned into two hours later, Mulder could smell bacon and eggs coming from Maggie Scully’s kitchen. William had dozed off from being woken up incredibly early on the couch as Mulder watched the Sports Center. Eventually, Scully came to join him. She cuddled up on the left while William slept on the right. “I’ve done everything but toast bread,” she yawned. “And there’s more coffee.”

“All this time you could cook.”

“You never asked,” she murmured. “I’m just going to rest for a few moments.” Her eyes were heavy. “Wake me in case William needs anything.”

“I got William. You rest.” He looked to his right to see William dozing next to him. Mulder’s whole universe within arm’s reach. “I’ll wake you if you need to.”

“Love you.”

He kissed her forehead. “You too, Scully.”

An hour passed. Scully dozed content beside him and William snored like his mother. He could hear a car pulling up in the driveway. He nuzzled her and whispered. “I think the rest of your family is here.”

“I’m up.” She stretched and blinked sleepily. “I got William.”

“Don’t worry about him. I got him. Go greet. your family so they won’t wake him.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Save my honor.”

She chuckled and got up. “We’re in here, mom!”

William whimpered in his sleep and protested being lifted from the comfort of the old couch. He silenced once he was cradled against his father’s chest. Mulder got up and hung back in the doorway of the living room as the main door burst open. He saw a flood of Scully’s burst through the door. William whimpered again and buried his face into Mulder’s shoulder. “Mom’s got them, bud,” he whispered.

“Dana!” Maggie Scully greeted quickly. She snatched her baby daughter in a hug before giving way to Bill who swung his sister around in a circle. “Charles, say hi to your sister.”

Mulder saw another man with Scully’s exact hair color but Maggie’s eyes push past Bill and swept her away. “Hey, big sis.”

“Charlie, it is so good to see you.”

Mulder watched his partner and saw her transform before him for a brief second and it reminded him of when he first met her in the basement. She looked so young and carefree. “Likewise, Dae.”

“Dana, you did bring Fox and William didn’t you?”

“William, yes. Mulder, no,” Bill grumbled. “I tell you he’s no good for you. I better not be here, Dana.”

Somehow, during all this, Mulder remained unnoticed. “But yet I’m still the father,” Mulder interrupted. He cleared his throat and offered his hand while balancing William. “It’s good to see you again, Bill.”

Bill grumbled ignoring the offered hand. “Mr. Mulder. Merry Christmas. Tara, I’m taking our bags upstairs. My old room, right mom?”

“Yep,” Maggie answered. “Marty, do you want to help your dad?”

“I wanna see the baby,” the three-year-old exclaimed excitedly. 

Mulder passed William to Scully as Tara bent down and whispered, “You have to be careful, Matthew. You were once that small but the baby isn’t like you.”

“I will be careful.” 

Two watchful mothers hovered over the first interaction between the first cousins. Maggie cleared her throat. “Fox, I don’t believe you haven’t met Charles yet.”

While Tara and Marty fawned over baby William (who was now contently asleep against his mother’s chest), she found Mulder’s gaze. He was worried and scared. She knew all forms of his panic face. She nodded her head slightly, reassuring him. Mulder stood taller and saw the youngest Scully sibling was just as tall as him. Charles grinned at Scully. “Is this him?”

“The one and only,” she nodded.

Mulder walked slowly behind Scully and offered his hand. “Fox Mulder.”

“Charlie,” the youngest Scully greeted, shaking his hand. “So, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

Mulder found himself alarmed. No one except Scully and her mother knew about his recent brush with death. “Dana talks little about what you all did except investigating the paranormal. But is it true? Did you see Bigfoot?” 

Mulder burst out laughing as Scully smiled. “Charlie here lives in New England. A couple of years ago, they went to upstate New York and swore they saw Bigfoot.”

“I’d try Montana first.”

Tara Scully stood up and offered her hand. “Mr. Mulder, it is a pleasure to see you again under better circumstances. I hope Billy won’t scare you away this year. I do my very best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I don’t think that is necessary but it is great to see you again.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Tara,” Scully interrupted. “It’s Christmas. Wait till Bill finds out Mulder is sleeping with me and the fact we have a baby together.”

“Dana.” Maggie Scully rolled her eyes as the two women giggled. “Charles, help me with these bags.”

Little Matt pulled on his mother’s hand. “Can I go to watch television?”

“Yes but wait for me,” Tara called. “Was William sleeping?” 

“Yes,” Scully answered. “We got him up incredibly early to get ready. I’m going to put him back down for a nap, Mulder.”

“He’s going to be up all night.”

“Like that was ever a problem for you,” she said softly. “I’ll bring down the baby monitor. Why don’t you show everyone breakfast.”

“Yes,” he added, passing off William to Scully. “She made breakfast for everyone. I’ll set up the buffet.”

“Dana, you didn’t have to,” Maggie began.

“Well, it’s the least I can do. Mulder, you got it?”

“I’m not completely useless,” he said.

He stole a kiss and moved into the kitchen. “Charlie, go see how your brother is doing. I’ll gather Tara and Matty.” 

Dana could hear Mulder in the kitchen, getting everything ready, her mother gathering her sister-in-law and nephew for breakfast. Charles was coming out of his old room. Her younger brother grinned cheekily at her and nodded toward the dozing baby. “So, I haven’t seen you in four years and you get hitched and have a baby.”

“Well,” Scully started.

“She’s not exactly hitched yet, are you, Dana?” Bill interrupted. He had deposited his family’s bags in his room. “Has Mulder put a ring on it?”

“What we do in bed is none of your concern, Bill,” Scully replied primly, not missing a beat. Her eldest brother’s face turned red. “Besides, what does it matter? What Mulder and I have is one of a kind.”

Charlie snorted in amusement. Both men watched her from the doorway as she laid baby William down for a nap. She grabbed the baby monitor and shut the door behind her. “What?” She asked.

“I just wasn’t sure if you would come,” Bill said hesitantly. “Especially with Mulder.”

Scully crossed her arms. “What do you mean? Of course, he would be here, along with William.”

“I just know how busy you are. Tell me, has he found a job yet?”

Although it had been a while since the youngest Scully had been among them, he knew when a sibling fight was brewing. “Hey, hey, hey,” he said, holding up his hand. “It’s Christmas. Dana made some breakfast for all of us and Fox…”

“Mulder,” she corrected quickly. “He prefers Mulder.”

“Okay, Mulder is heating back up for all of us.”

“What, you haven’t domesticated him yet?” Bill asked.

“He would’ve burned the house down,” she shot back. “Like you did with the tree one year.”

“Ouch. I see nothing’s changed between you two.”

Bill wisely kept his mouth shut and said, “I’m going to check on Tara and Mathew.”

Scully and Charlie watched Bill descend the steps and both of them grinned at each other. “Just like old times, Dana.”

“I guess.”

“There’s some bad blood there?”

“Um, kind of. There’s a lot you’ve missed, Charlie.” His sister grew somber. “But we better get downstairs before Bill kills Mulder.”

“We got some catching up to do, Dana.”

“I’ll fill you in over breakfast.” They both began to go downstairs. “Has it been four years, Charlie?”

“Right before your cancer diagnosis. I’m glad you’re still here by the way.”

“So am I.”

They both entered the kitchen where Mulder had a towel over his shoulder and was stirring the hash browns. Bill and his family were sitting at the table. Maggie was making a fresh pot of coffee and turning up the small tv she kept on the kitchen counter. Charlie grabbed himself a plate and piled it high with food. “Looks good, Dae,” he called.

“Thank you, Aunt Dana,” the small child said.

“Good boy,” Bill said, patting his son’s shoulder.

Scully smiled and found her way to Mulder’s side. “Everything is okay,” she whispered.

Mulder looked up and nodded. “Aside from burnt hash browns, we’re good.”

“Did anyone see that they’re calling for snow,” Maggie asked.

“Since when?” Scully asked. She helped herself to more coffee. “We watched the weather last night and didn’t see anything.”

“We were passed out in bed by 8:30, Scully.”

“Ah, that is life with a baby,” Tara chuckled. “Does William sleep through the night?”

“Thankfully, yes,” Mulder answered. “He gets that from Scully.”

“I know we just met,” Charlie said between bites of food, “but why do you call her Scully?”

Mulder looked over his shoulder as if Charlie had grown a second head. “She’s Scully.”

“Best not to question his weird habits, Charlie,” Bill interjected. “Have you figured out what you’re going to do since you got fired from the FBI?”

Scully saw Mulder’s hand tighten on the wooden spoon in anger. Scully grabbed his arm in warning. “Bill, I’m quite happy where I am right now with being a father,” Mulder said. “But I was thinking about teaching as an adjunct at a local university or maybe the community college.”

Scully arched an eyebrow and bit her lip to keep from smiling. “That sounds interesting, Fox,” Maggie commented. “Are you planning this spring?”

“Honestly, I’m in no real rush. I don’t want to miss anything.”

Bill hummed neutrally as Tara slapped her husband’s bicep. “You promised to behave.”

“I am.”

Charlie sat back and observed, “I have missed a lot.”

“You have no idea,” Scully confirmed.

* * * * * *

The snow started right before noon, right after everyone had finished breakfast. Maggie stood at the window at two in the afternoon and remarked, “It’s coming down out there. I haven’t seen it snow like that since when we lived in Michigan.”

Mulder sat on the floor with William gurgling happily between his legs and Scully sat in the chair next to him. Charlie flipped through the channels as Bill read the paper and Tara played with a sleeping Matty’s hair. “Turn it to the Weather Channel,” Scully said.

“It’s a good thing no one is going anywhere,” Bill remarked drily, “even though I wish otherwise.”

Scully cleared her throat pointedly and Charlie piped in, “You better be careful, Bill. Dana may be a doctor but I’m sure she knows how to kill you and make it look like an accident.” 

Mulder rolled his head back to check on Scully and she gently patted his head. “Both of you behave,” Ms. Scully admonished. She joined her family on an opposite chair of Scully’s. “Turn up the volume, Bill.”

A meteorologist appeared with a map of the greater Washington D.C. metro area in the background. Various shades of blue and purple filtered over familiar roads and interstates. “We get one hell of a storm coming in,” the tv person said. “Don’t plan on going out anywhere this Christmas Eve.”

“Yes,” Charlie grinned.

“Charles Robert Scully,” his mother scolded. “That doesn’t mean you’re getting out of midnight mass.”

“But he just said we should go out,” Tara said. “I mean, the snow itself, icy roads…”

“I agree, mom,” Scully said. “We’ll be safe here and with the kids.”

“Fine,” Ms. Scully grumbled, “no midnight mass.”

Mulder looked at Bill who grinned smugly and met his gaze. “Good. Pity William won’t have the joy of his first-midnight mass.”

“Duly noted, Bill.”

“Both of you behave,” Maggie said. She reached for her youngest grandson. “I’m going to take him for a walk. Do you mind, Fox?”

“No, go ahead. I think William would enjoy it.”

“I think we’ll go with you,” Tara said. “Matt, do you want to go to the park with William and Grandma?”

“Yeah,” the young boy yawned. “I’ll go get my boots. Daddy, will you come with?”

“Of course, Matthew,” Bill said. He got up wordlessly without saying goodbye. “Let’s get your coat.”

“You’re not dead yet,” Scully commented. She continued to play with Mulder’s hair. “Do you want to go with them?”

“No. I think I’ll get the gifts out of the car. You can go with them.”

“No, I’ll stay. Charlie?”

“I want to catch up with you and your mysterious baby daddy. And we still have our little thing to do, Dana.”

“That’s right,” Scully nodded.

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not. I’m going to check and make sure your mother has William’s things.” 

“I’m sure she does. Mulder…” 

“I’ll be right back,” he told her. 

Mulder placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as he got up and followed Maggie and William. Charlie crossed his legs on the coffee table and put his arms behind his head. “So, Dana, I haven’t been back in four years and there’s one hell of a dynamic family shift I’ve noticed. You got yourself a man and a baby. Bill, I’ve never seen colder, especially towards Fox.” His sister’s pointed glare caused him to quickly correct it. “Sorry. Mulder. What exactly did I miss?”

Scully bit her lip before inquiring, “Did mom tell you about the Christmas after my cancer? When Matty was born?”

“Very little. You got caught up in a case with a little girl.”

Scully nodded and answered softly, “After my cancer went in remission, I learned I wasn’t able to have children. This little girl...Emily. Emily looked just like Melissa as a child and when I had run the DNA, it came back as a match to me. I was...Emily’s mother.”

She sensed Mulder’s presence as he came back down and sat on the arm of the chair. “It was complicated,” Mulder continued, “and it was unfortunate that her life ended so young but she had been rescued.”

Charlie watched Mulder wrap his arm around Scully and pull her closer. “When I found out I was pregnant with William…”

“Another miracle but I was missing in the process. I came back right before she gave birth.”

“And here you all are,” Charlie noted. “I guess there are a lot more interesting things going on in the FBI and my taxpayer dollars are being wasted on. So, who started? Dana or you?”

“What do you mean?

“When I called you after your birthday the year before last.” He snapped his fingers. “The last time we had Christmas on the East Coast.”

“What do you mean?”

“You sounded happier. You wouldn’t say but I had a feeling.” Charlie shrugged and grinned. “So, was it you or him?”

Mulder grinned as Scully slapped his thigh. “It just sort of happened. After six years of being partners and having her as my best friend, I guess evolution sort of happened. I’m not complaining.”

“Too much, Mulder.”

Mulder chuckled and Charlie grinned. “I can see why Bill doesn’t like you now.”

“Why is that?”

“I’ve never seen Dana more in love with anybody like she is with you.”

“Knock it off, Charlie.” They heard the door close and Scully got up. “Okay, the kids are out and so is mom. Charlie, ready for one of our holiday traditions?”

“I thought you would never ask. I’ll get the glasses.”

“I’ll get the bottle from upstairs.”

“What on Earth are you two talking about?”

“Just go with Charlie.”

Mulder followed Charlie, feeling uneasy being left with her youngest brother. Charlie went to the cupboard pulled down a large bowl and sugar and from the fridge, heavy whipping cream, eggs, and milk. “Eggnog,” Mulder surmised. “You’re tradition is making eggnog?”

“And getting tipsy in the process,” Scully said. “I got whiskey and rum.”

“You got it yesterday on your way home.”

“Guilty,” she smiled. “And that is why I didn’t tell you about our Christmas plans until the last minute.”

“So, how does this work?”

“You never made eggnog?” Charlie asked incredulously.

“We, uh, really didn’t celebrate the holidays in my house.”

“Well,” Scully answered, taking his arm, “we have a family now and that is worth celebrating.” She rested her hand over Mulder’s heart and he bent down to kiss her. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“God, you too are worse than a Hallmark movie,” Charlie rolled his eyes. “I swear, get a room. Dana, help me grounding the cinnamon. Mulder, do you think you start on the eggs?”

“Sure.” 

The three started to start the process of making homemade eggnog. Mulder looked up as Charlie dug three rarely used shot glasses out from the back of a cabinet and poured a round of shots. 

“Are you sure we should be…” Mulder hesitated.

“We’re not getting that drunk but we have to decide whether to use whiskey or rum, hence the fun part of it. We taste what we make.” The youngest Scully held out a glass. “And Dana’s a doctor. This is okay, right?”

“Perfectly fine. William isn’t breastfeeding anymore so there are no worries. It might make Bill a bit more tolerable as well, Mulder.”

“So, what’s the story behind that?” Charlie asked.

“Nothing new. Bill thinks he knows best and is doing the same thing he did when Dad died, trying to take his place. He sees Mulder as one of those things not being good for me.”

“Should I list the reasons,” Mulder sighed. He whisked the eggs. “Abduction, cancer…”

“I’m happy, we have a son, and there’s nothing else more than I want,” she finished. “Quit being so hard on yourself.”

In the distance, they could hear a cell phone ringing. Mulder raised an eyebrow. “I thought you told Doggett and Reyes not to call you.”

“I doubt it’s a case. I’ll be right back. Charlie, behave.”

“Cross my heart. I won’t scare him away.”

“You better not.”

As Scully left to answer the phone, Charlie regarded Mulder curiously. “So, you’ve been partners for eight years, been doing it for about two or more, and you have a son. When are you going to make an honest woman out of here?”

“Excuse me?” Mulder stopped his whisking. “Make an honest woman out of her? You sound worse than Bill.”

Charlie smiled. “I’m sorry. I’m not like my brother. I like you so far. When are you going to pop the question?”

“Oh.” Mulder looked down into his bowl of mixed eggs and Charlie passed him a shot. “I was...am hoping for…uh...tomorrow morning. She doesn’t know. Only the baby does. We picked out the ring together.”

“That will piss Bill off. I approve and I can pretend to be like Schultz on Hogan’s Heroes. I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing!” Charlie put his hand on his ears and closed his eyes. Mulder laughed. “Seriously, man, welcome to the family.”

Charlie held up the shot and Mulder chinked his glass against it and they downed the licker. Both grinned through the burning. “Not the Irish whiskey?” Mulder asked.

“Not the Irish whiskey.”

They both laughed as Scully came back into the kitchen and said. “It was John. He wanted to wish us a Merry Christmas.”

“That’s nice of him,” Mulder replied. “Maybe we should drop off some eggnog on the way home to him.”

“It’s out of our way.”

“So? Impossible is not in our vocabulary.”

While he had reservations about John Doggett, he considered him a good agent like Scully had told him and thanked him in private for watching her back during his abduction. She shook her head and spied two empty glasses. “You started without me?”

“I welcomed Mulder to the family,” Charlie defended. “I approve, Dana.”

“I would hope so,” she told him. “Mulder’s not going anywhere.”

The afternoon passed and the three made their homemade eggnog. By four, Maggie returned with William and Bill, Tara, and Matt in toe. Scully went to greet them first, going directly to her son. Mulder and Charlie hung back. “I smell that you all were productive this afternoon,” Maggie announced. “Is that eggnog?”

“Yep, Charlie, Mulder, and I made it up this afternoon. Was he good?”

“He’s fussy right now so I suspect he is hungry.”

“I got it, Scully.”

Mulder came forward and picked up their son. “Let’s get you fed, little man.”

“Do you need help?” She called.

“I got it.”

Mulder disappeared into the kitchen as the rest of the family undressed out of their winter clothes. “The snow is just now really starting to come down,” Maggie commented. “It’s probably a good thing we aren’t going anywhere.”

“And the fact you aren’t having one of your grand dinners, mom,” Charlie said. “We can order takeout.”

“No, no,” Maggie said. “I was prepared for this. I have some soup I made last month. I froze so that we could reheat. Dana, would you mind helping me?”

“Of course not.”

“I see he’s still here,” Bill added.

“Bill, what did we talk about?” Tara hissed. 

“And he’s going nowhere, Bill,” Scully said over her shoulder, “as much as you wish it.”

“How do you know he didn’t run off into the night while you were pregnant?”

“Billy,” Maggie warned. “You promised.”

“He’s not that bad, Bill,” Charlie defended.

“You just met him, Charlie. You don’t know him like I do.”

“You don’t know him like I do,” Scully pressed. “I don’t want to hear any more of this. It’s Christmas and William’s first Christmas. I want this to be special.”

“It will be, Dana. Won’t it, Tara?”

“It will,” she affirmed. “More than anything, I’m excited that we’re having a white Christmas this year.”

“I’m excited about snow,” Matthew grinned. 

“It’ll be your first time seeing it,” Tara said. “It makes it even more special, doesn’t it?”

She rubbed her son’s hair affectionately. “Bill, why don’t you take Matt and put on a movie? I’ll help with dinner.”

Bill sighed and urged his son into the living room. Charlie put his hands on his hips and remarked, “I’m missing something here. Does any care to tell me what I missed?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, mom still needs help in the kitchen right? We made eggnog. Sounds like a plan.”

“Let me go check on Mulder and I’ll be right there. Save me some.”

“Dana, we made enough for an army. I think we’ll be fine.”

Margaret Scully vanished into the kitchen with her youngest son and daughter-in-law. Scully tiptoed by the living room, avoiding Bill. She jogged up the steps and slowed when she heard Mulder’s muffled voice. 

“What I am going to do, little man? Do you know how lucky we are to have her in our lives? She could have walked away years ago but she stayed with me…” Scully knocked on the door to the bedroom. Mulder looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Speak of the devil.”

“Nice try. Is he eating all right?”

“Yeah. I think because he missed his afternoon nap he might go down early.”

“Well, he’s slept 12 hours before and through the night. Maybe we’ll be lucky?” She sat next to him on the bed. William seemed fussy but Scully got up to play the portable mobile. “I got the baby monitor. Let’s go back downstairs.”

He grabbed her hand, stilling her for a second. “I wanted to ask you something…”

“What? Is everything okay?”

Mulder had collected the ring when he had brought up William for a nap. It sat uncomfortably in the pocket of his jeans. “Everything’s fine…” He struggled to come up with the right words. “I…”

“Dana! Fox!” Maggie’s voice came down. “Come down for dinner.”

“Ah, dinner’s ready.” They both looked at William who gave them a sloppy grin. “Maybe a late dinner will aid in him going to bed early.”

“I...yeah. Go on down, we’ll be there in a minute.”

“Are you sure, Mulder?”

“Positive.”

She gave him a quick kiss and went back down to the first floor with everything else. Mulder took the ring out of his pocket and opened it. A simple ring was encased with a small squiggly line so which created a series of hearts with a small, diamond in the middle. “I can’t find the right time,” he mumbled. He pushed it back into his overnight bag and picked up William. “Tomorrow, bud. We’re going to ask her tomorrow.”

Mulder carried his son back down to Maggie’s ornate dining room. Instead of seeing a crowd of guests that he assumed would be coming, however, it was much more intimate. “I was expecting the yearly Christmas party I’ve heard so much about,” Mulder said.

“I didn’t have to do it this year because I knew the entire family was coming.”

Scully took William and put him in his high chair. Tara sat Matthew on the bench with her. Bill and Charlie made themselves useful bringing in a large pot followed by a salad. They all gathered around the table and Mulder found himself seated between Scully and her mother, safely away from Big Brother Bill. After a quick prayer, the dinner was dug into. A fairly civil affair that did not erupt in familial violence, Mulder found himself wondering if he even belonged in this Norman Rockwell painting, despite having a child with Scully.

* * * * * *

The children went shortly after eight and that left the adults to gather around in the living room, sipping the eggnog, and reminiscing. Bill sat with his wife Tara, Scully with Mulder, and Maggie had drafted Charlie into being her Christmas elf. Maggie shook a large gift and looked at Bill. “What on Earth did you buy Matthew?” She asked.

Bill laughed. “A Red Rider BB gun.”

“Bill, you didn’t! We agreed he is too young!” Tara said.

“He’ll grow into it.”

Scully remained quiet, smiling. She had Mulder’s arm wrapped tightly around her and a blanket over both of their laps. “Well, it’s not like you two are lacking experience.”

“Don’t forget how taught you, Dana,” Bill laughed.

“As I remember, it was a team effort,” Charlie added.

“And because of you, I’m the best shot in this family,” she added.

“Dana,” Maggie chuckled.

“I can prove it,” Mulder echoed.

“You knock it off.” Scully elbowed him gently in the ribs. “No one needs to hear that story. Especially on Christmas.”

“What story?” Charlie asked.

“It’s not appropriate…”

“Come on, Mulder. You might as well,” Bill said. 

Mulder hesitated, unsure if Bill Jr. was goading him or genuinely interested. “Don’t you dare,” Scully said.

Mulder hesitated. He still had the scar on his shoulder where Scully had shot him years ago. He jokingly referred to it as his love mark from her. But he decided to go a different route. “About two years ago, I invited Scully to go ghost hunting with me.” He felt her relax slightly. “I thought it would be fun.”

“You stole my car keys.”

“Did I?” He laughed. “Anyways, there’s this abandoned place out in Baltimore where this ghost couple that passed during the Spanish flu still haunts it. They’ve tricked the past three owners into murder-suicide. And they almost did to us.”

“Luckily it was all in our heads,” she added quickly.

“Well, we didn’t stick around to find out but she is a great shot. It’s saved my ass more times than I can count.”

“So wait,” Bill held up his hand, “ghosts who tried to get you to do a murder-suicide? I mean, I suppose it’s more believable than aliens.”

Scully licked her lips. “It wasn’t even an x-file, Bill. We went out there for fun.”

Maggie held up another gift. “Dana, I got William that toy we saw at the mall last week. The one with the dogs. I hope that is okay?”

“He’ll love it, mom.”

Charlie had been quiet and finally asked, “What is it about him, Bill?”

“Pardon?”

Charlie shrugged and turned his attention back to the presents. “Charles.” Ms. Scully’s voice carried a warning. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Charlie shrugged. “Hey, is that a skateboard I see for Matty?”

Mulder was unsure how to react as Scully sat up a bit taller. “If you are referring to my opinion of Mulder…” Bill said.

“Something like that. I mean, Dana can make her own decisions. All I have heard how he was just making her pick bad decisions. I say they’re pretty happy. And William is pretty damn cute too.” Charlie held up a candy cane. “Must be those Scully genes.”

Bill sighed and Tara and Maggie were glaring pointedly at him. “He’s not…” Maggie arched her eyebrow, just like Scully’s. “Okay, okay.” Bill got up and stood in front of Mulder and his little sister. He held out his hand. “Truce? I mean, at this point, I guess you’re sticking around.”

The air was thick with tension. Mulder shook the other man’s hand. “Truce.”

“See, Billy,” Charlie teased. “It isn’t that hard. You can say thank you now, Dana.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “If Melissa could see you now, Charlie.”

Bill let out a chuckle and the rest followed except Mulder. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s a family joke. Melissa was the flower child and peacemaker. Charlie followed suit. That’s why he teaches up in New York.”

“Teaches what?” Mulder asked. 

“Art history,” Charlie grinned. “We’re kind of a diverse family.”

“Which you should consider selling your work too,” Scully added. She snuggled closer to Mulder. “Charlie and Melissa were also the artists of the family. Charlie is a fantastic painter.”

“It seems so…” Mulder struggled to find the word.

“Opposite,” Bill asked.

“Yeah. I guess.” He smiled and looked down at Scully. She kissed him soundly and rested her head against his shoulder. “Maybe you should go to bed?”

“I’m fine.”

“Six a.m. roll call,” he teased. 

“I’m fine,” she repeated.

Tara smiled. “Well, you may be, but I’m going to bed. Billy, I’m going to check on Matthew. Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine, honey,” Bill answered. He kissed his wife good night. “I’ll be up in a bit.”

“I know. Maggie?”

“I think that sounds like a good idea. After all, I have to cook very early. Dana, you look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

“I’m fine,” Scully complained.

“Dana,” her mother smiled. “Come on.”

“It’s okay,” Mulder encouraged.

“I don’t know if I can leave you alone with my brothers,” she said, casting a glance at both of them. Her gaze lingered on Bill. 

“Well, he’s a big boy. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Scully stood there still, clinching Mulder’s arm. He offered her a poor excuse of a smile and she shook her head, staring daggers at Bill. Charlie looked surprised. “I’m not going to kill him, Dana,” Bill exclaimed.

“Well, if you do, I’ll find out,” she retorted. She untangled herself from Mulder. He got up and pulled her to her feet. “And you’ll pay.”

“She’s the best forensic pathologist in the FBI,” Mulder added. He earned a light slap on his biceps from Scully. “I was defending you.

“Shut up,” she whispered. She scrunched her nose as Mulder kissed her again. “Don’t stay up too late. And don’t wake the baby. Did you get all the presents out?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” She eyed her brothers. “Both of you behave. And don’t do anything I’ll come after you for.”

“Thanks, mom,” Charlie mocked.

“I mean it,” Scully added for emphasis. She kissed Mulder again. “See you in a bit.” Charlie arched his eyebrows and Bill snorted in reaction. She pointed two fingers to her eyes and then back to her brothers. “If I hear anything…”

“We’ll be fine, Dana,” Charlie said.

“It’s not you that I’m worried about.”

Mulder watched her gaze switch to her oldest brother who rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone think I’m going to do anything?”

“Let me count the ways.”

“I’ll be fine, Scully. I’ll be up in a bit.”

“Okay.” She gathered one more kiss from him and went back upstairs.

“Well,” Charlie said, putting his hands on his hips, “I thought she would never leave.”

“How come?” Mulder asked.

Charlie grinned. “We get to eat Santa’s cookies.” He went into the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

Bill watched Mulder return to his seat and stare at the fire. “Mr. Mulder, despite our differences…”

“Really?” Mulder asked. He chuckled ironically. “You’re still calling me Mr. Mulder.”

“What would you prefer then.”

“Just plain old Mulder.”

“What do you want me to do? You left.”

“I was abducted.”

“By little gray men?”

“Does it matter? I was taken and I couldn’t do anything about it. Had I seen the signs, I wouldn’t have pursued the case. But I came back, or rather, she brought me back. Why do you hate me so much?”

Charlie reappeared with three rocks glasses filled with the Irish whiskey from earlier. Mulder took one and Bill took one, both men having a feeling they would need it. “Man, the snow is coming down. I’m so glad we didn’t go to mass this year. Hey, Bill, I bet Matt is going to love making some snow angels and having a good old fashioned snowball fight.”

“I bet. We don’t get any snow in San Diego.”

“You need to teach him how to build a proper snow fort,” Mulder added. 

“A snow fort?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Did you all have snow growing up?”

“Ironically, except for Charlie, we spent our time on the West Coast and Hawaii with dad,” Bill replied.

“I grew up in Mass so I can show you how it’s done.”

“What about your little guy,” Charlie asked.

Mulder snorted with laughter. “The snowsuit she bought makes him look like an overstuffed bear.”

Bill stared at the fire and the many stockings on the fire. “I see mom put one up for you and William.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Charlie asked. “He’s part of the family now. What part of Massachusetts did you grow up in? I’m in New York myself.”

“On Martha’s Vineyard. Once college came along, I went to Oxford. The FBI recruited from there.”

“So, teaching,” Bill started.

“That’s the plan. I’m sure I'll find a job somewhere,” Mulder shrugged. “The hours would be better for William.”

“And the FBI?”

“It’s in the past. Besides, I got to keep what matters the most with them.” Mulder suddenly felt uncomfortable with the other two Scully men. He quickly downed his drink and excused himself. “I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Oh, come on,” Charlie said.

“I’m good.” Mulder quickly excused himself. “You all have a good night.”

Mulder left to boos from the Scully brothers. He would rather be safe than sorry. He remembered the constant verbal beat downs he received from Big Brother Bill in the past. The most recent being after Christmas right after Emily's funeral. He jogged lightly up the steps past the other rooms and into Scully’s old room. The baby was sound asleep but Scully was still up reading a book.

“Did my brothers scare you off?”

“I don’t feel safe being left in a room with Bill Jr.” He removed his shirt. “Besides, I would rather be with you.”

She closed her book. “Mulder, it’s fine. Why don’t you go back down and play with the boys.”

“I would…”

“Go,” she said. “You are a part of this family now and Bill can’t do anything about it.”

“You’re not giving me an option, are you?”

“No,” she said. “I want you to try and build bridges instead of retreating. If Bill does anything, I’ll hear about it. Besides, Charlie seems to like you.”

Mulder shrugged and pulled his shirt back on. “So, go play with the other boys?”

“Go play with my brothers. I’ll still be up waiting.”

“Fine. But only for you.”

“I appreciate it.” Scully picked up her book again. “Have fun.”

Reluctantly, Mulder found himself back downstairs at the doorway of the living room with Bill laughing at something and Charlie lifted his glass in surprise. “Look who decided to come back.”

“More like Dana probably made him,” Bill said.

“I bet. So, do you think we’re going to dump you?”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Mulder asked.

He reclaimed his seat on the opposite couch as Bill turned off the side lamp so that only the Christmas lights shined brightly. Mulder watched as Bill got up and inspected the stockings. He lingered on the stocking next to the labeled ‘Dana’ with Mulder’s name ‘Fox’ and turned to Mulder. “So, he’s yours?”

“Do you mean my son?”

Bill shrugged. “Oh, for Christ’s sake, Bill. He’s the baby daddy,” Charlie rolled his eyes.

“I know we’ve had our differences in the past,” Mulder said. He tried to draw himself up to his full height sitting on the couch. Even then, he was still an inch shorter than Bill Jr. “But I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Bill regarded him and nodded shortly. That was probably the closest he would come to approval from the big brother. Charlie watched from the corner of the room, hiding his smile behind his glass. Mulder decided to play nice. “So, do you both have any good stories about Scully?”

“What kind of stories?” Charlie asked.

“The embarrassing kind.”

“Depends on age. Bill probably has some of baby-faced Dana and I can tell you horror stories of high school. But you have to tell us if you have any good stories of her from the FBI.”

“There’s not many.”

“Well, her saving my ass at my expense?” Mulder said. “Would that count?”

Bill chuckled. “Well, let’s hear it.”

Mulder thought to their time in Texas and when he had been drugged singing Shaft. “It happened in Texas. We were investigating vampires…”

“I don’t know why you had nothing good to say, Bill,” Charlie admonished. “This sounds like a ridiculous story.”

“Well, let’s see how it goes. You were saying, Mulder?”

Mulder hoped this counted towards getting to know Scully’s brothers a bit more.

. . . . . . . 

Mulder didn’t remember falling asleep on Maggie Scully’s couch in front of the tree. He awoke to soft fingers gently tracing his temple. He groaned as a light headache made itself known. “Drink a little too much last night, Mulder?”

He would recognize Scully’s voice anywhere. “I guess.” He opened his eyes. “What time is it, Scully?”

“A little after five. William is still asleep as is the rest of the house.” Before he could even ask, she told him, “I have the baby monitor with me. Everyone will probably be up in the next thirty minutes. I noticed you didn’t come to bed,” she answered.

Mulder sat up on the couch and she pulled an afghan from behind to sit with him. “Bill and Charlie went to bed around 1 am. But you didn’t.”

“I don’t remember falling asleep.” 

He stretched and Scully cuddled up next to him. His long arms wrapped around her securely. “Well, I was afraid Bill took you out back and had the mob get you. I needed to make sure you were still here.”

“Very much here and not going anywhere.”

They stared at the lights and Scully played with his fingers. “I remember ten years ago being on this same couch with Melissa. I was questioning my decision to join the FBI.”

“How come,” he whispered.

“Well, there was the Daniel debacle. I told my dad and well, it wasn’t warmly received but she told me something.” 

“What was that?”

“That life has a way of bringing people into our lives when you least suspect it with the journey.” She smiled and kissed. “I got two people.”

Mulder smiled. He blindly felt his pocket. The ring had been in his jeans pocket since yesterday. He thought this would be the opportune time to bring it out except William’s fussy noises came over the baby monitor and they both sighed. Then the second floor came alive with everyone else getting up. “So much for a quiet morning. Let’s get him taken care of. You can take a quick shower.”

“I don’t wanna,” he teased, kissing her again. “But if we must.”

“We must,” she laughed. “Come on. Mom has to make her Christmas morning breakfast so let’s get out of the way.”

“Wanna help me with the shower, Scully?”

“I would but our son needs us more.”

Over the next couple of hours, the household came alive. Mulder took a quick shower, changed his clothes, and made sure he had the small ring box with him. Scully fed William and helped her mother in the kitchen with Tara. Charlie teased everyone about possible Christmas presents and Bill made sure his son was distracted until the honored time to open presents. By the time Mulder finished, everyone was gathering around the dining room for breakfast.

“I want to open presents now!” Matt said as everyone gathered around the dining room table.

Mulder looked at Scully and she smiled. “Mom, we could do this in the living room. Dad isn’t here to raise heck.” She censored herself for her eldest nephew. “And William is here. Maybe make a new tradition. “

Maggie frowned but to Scully’s surprise, Bill encouraged it. “Why not, mom? New beginnings,” he said. “Breakfast can wait.”

“Wait, what have you done with Bill,” Scully said in shock.

“Maybe he was abducted,” Mulder whispered. 

“I heard that,” Charlie laughed. “Come on, mom. It’ll be fun.”

Maggie put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “I mean, it seems like this entire Christmas is full of new traditions. Fine but make sure you use coasters on my coffee table!”

Matty clapped his hands excitedly and ran into the living room while Tara picked up his sippy cup and the plates were left behind. “Mom, why don’t you and Dana head in there as well with William?”

“What are you up to, Charlie?” Bill asked.

Mulder recognized the scathing look that he was getting as Charlie came to the rescue. “Nothing, brother. I’m just going to spike our morning coffee. I need Mulder here to help me.”

“Be quick. Matty sounds like he is about to destroy the tree.”

“Go on, will ya?”

As Bill disappeared, Charlie smirked at Mulder. “Do you need to run upstairs to get…” His voice faded and he winked. “You know, I think now would be the best time.”

“That, uh...we’ll see.”

“And to see Bill’s face.”

“Shut up, would ya?”

“Mulder, Charlie, are you coming?” Scully called.

“Coming!” Mulder replied. “We’ll just see how it goes, okay. What do you mean by spiking the morning coffee?”

“Mom always keeps some Irish Cream for when Aunt Olive comes by.”

The two men gathered the coffee cups and poured a couple more, added the Bailey’s, and brought it into the living room. Matthew was already opening his first present, a board game of Hungry Hungry Hippos, and Bill had Tara sitting next to him. On the opposite couch, Scully sat with William laying on the couch cushion beside her. Maggie sat next to the first, gently guiding Matthew to play the role of Christmas elf to give presents out to everyone. 

“We got the Aunt Olive Special,” Charlie announced as he and Mulder passed out the mugs. “Sorry, we took so long, had a bit of trouble finding the right cream.”

Maggie eyed her youngest son. “The Aunt Olive Special only applies to when she is here. As far as I’m concerned, this is one thing that won’t become a new tradition.”

“You never know, mom. Matty, are you our Christmas elf?”

“Yep!” He grinned. “Do you wanna help?”

“Sure, bud. You know this was my job when I was your age. Let me give you a hand.”

As the rest of the Scully kin watched on in amusement, Mulder reclaimed his place by Scully. She smiled and stared at their son. “So far, so good?”

“We’re doing great.” 

Over the next hour, Charlie and Matthew passed out Christmas presents. Everyone enjoyed the simple holiday and within an hour, there were piles of wrapping paper and toys scattered everywhere. It was Charlie that declared, “Well, it looks like that’s the last of it. That was nice.”

“Wasn’t it,” Bill asked. “I can’t remember the last time the whole family was together like this.”

“Actually,” Mulder interrupted. “There is one more thing.”

“What on Earth is it? I think we got all the presents,” Maggie laughed. Scully was already getting up and was preparing to get William. “Unless you know something we don’t, Fox.”

Mulder took a deep breath and took the simple box out of his jean’s pocket. It took a moment as Scully’s eyes widened. “Since we’re not one of tradition,” he started. “Well, I guess I just wanted to make it official. Scully, will you…”

Bill’s eyes were about to bulge out of his head. Tara smiled and Maggie brought her hands to her mouth excitedly. Mulder took a deep breath and sighed. “Screw it.” He opened the box. “Eight years, countless stakeouts, chasing monsters in the dark, and we finally have it all. You wanna make our ending a bit happier?”

“Are you serious?” Scully whispered. 

The world was forgotten and she stared at her partner lost in thought.

“Scully?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Dana, say yes!” Maggie laughed.

Bill's mouth moved uselessly as she finally nodded and Mulder grinned stupidly. “You never did things easily, did you, Mulder.”

“Never.” 

He slid the ring up her left ring finger and they shared a kiss. Maggie laughed and picked up William. The baby gurgled happily and Bill stood up and regarded Mulder once more. “Well, I guess you finally did something right,” he said. He held out a hand. “Congratulations.”

Mulder shook it hesitantly. “I was half expecting you to punch me in the face.”

“Well, I haven’t ruled out. Yet.”

“Bill,” Tara said sharply.

“I was only kidding. But seriously…”

“Oh, let it go, Bill. Talk about a Christmas surprise, huh?” Charlie grinned.

“I just say it was about time,” Maggie added. “A spring wedding!”

Scully’s face turned red as she hid her face in Mulder’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Scully,” he whispered. He kissed the top of her head. “I hope this makes up for the past.”

“Merry Christmas, Mulder,” she whispered. "And many more."


End file.
